


The Last Time

by Pups_Side_Box (Puppyinabox)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black hat feels kinda ooc but im trying ok y'all?, Canon-Typical Violence, Flug is P I S S E D, M/M, Mentions of death threats, Yelling, lots of yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Pups_Side_Box
Summary: Dr. Flug had been through a lot, lab accidents, death threats, etc... but building up isn't healthy,  and so the pin finally drops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So anyway Flug gets hella pissed and just GOES OFF!!  
> And bh is a little OOCly shocked.

Dr.Flug sat at his workbench, working through ninety-six hours of sleep deprivation, on something that he couldn't tell for sure anymore was what he'd intended to make.  His hands shook as he blindly welded and screwed and bolted together pieces of what looked like it could be some sort of haphazard ray-gun.  He looked at it in his hands and sighed, he'd finally finished, and then he collapsed against the table and slept for what felt like only sixty seconds.  

He awoke to the sound of his boss' thunderous roar,  
"Flug!  What the HELL is this?!"  Black Hat shouted loud enough to make the whole room shake.  Dr.Flug bolted upright and turned to look at the device Black hat held in his hands,

"The uh, the thing-" he trailed off, "-the thing you wanted me to make," he said before quickly adding, "sir." at the end.  Black Hat glared at Flug, then down at the gun in his hands.

"I ordered you to make a simple laser gun.  THIS is just a fucking metal cylinder with a trigger!"  Black hat examined the gun with confusion and anger covering his face.  Flug grunted frustratedly and snatched the gun from his boss' hands.  Before Black Hat could do amything Flug held up the gun in a demonstrative manner.  Flug then shook his head, pressed a button on the side, and fired a thick and bright green laser at the wall, all while never breaking eye-contact with Black Hat.  Black Hat's eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed.  He took two wide steps and loomed over Flug.

"I hope you know that's coming out of your paycheck!" He bellowed, pointing at the hole in the wall that the blast made.

"Oh, What paycheck?  huh?!  You pay me?  WOW!  I must have really been sleep deprived cause I seem to still be dreaming!  You, a selfish and apathetic son of a bitch, paying me for my tireless work?!  Damn.  Of all the things you take me for I never imagined a gullible fool being one of them!" Flug yelled back, pressing a hand against his boss' chest and puching him back, finding no resistance.  Black Hat had been rendered speechless by the sudden outburst.  Flug had never yelled like that before, and the sharpness cut into his ears with the force of a freight train.  The juxtaposition of Dr.Flug's now agressive tone stunned Black Hat.  He never knew Flug had it in him to yell like that.  Or at least not at him.  Black Hat briefly remembered moments where rage had overtaken the Doctor, typically when Demencia would break his things, but never was it directed towards Black Hat himself.

Shock quickly overtook Black Hat's face, and he opened his mout to say something, but Flug interupted him, "no! no, you don't get to say anything this time!  This is my time to shout, to scream my fucking head off.  You've said enough!  And I know this will probably have consiquences, but I don't even care anymore!  Isn't that sad?" Flug let out a small woeful chuckle and held his head in his hands for a second before gripping his hands at his sides, 

"I quit.  I don't care if you kill me for this.  I don't care if you make my life a living hell, somehow more than it already is. I don't want this anymore!  I cant live like this!  I'm done here, and I'm leaving!"  Flug finished and glared up at Black Hat, who somehow seemed smaller and less fierce.    
Flug waited for some sort of roar, and then scorching pain, but all he got from Black Hat was a small nod and a soft "Very well."  

Flug grinned sarcastically under his bag and shook his head,  
"Oh!  Is THAT all you have to say?  No Shouting back?  Nothing at all?  Really?!  No big words or threats on my life?  I quit after years of being under your thumb, living in fear, and all it take to make it out alive is some 'mean words'?!" Flug didn't feel like he'd said the words coming out of his mouth, he just heard them and didn't even try to stop it,  
"pathetic." he finished and pointed Black Hat out of his lab.  Blach Hat nodded and walked out with his head hung low, confused and still slightly shaken by how powerful Flug had suddenly become.  Flug sighed shakily, leaned against his workbench, and thought about what he'd do next.  the reaction he'd recieved was not one he'd expected, and he'd just accepted death by then.    
He looked around himself and eventually decided to do what he had said he'd do.    
He packed his things and, with a little help from 5.0.5, made his exit.  He knew he was smart enough to make it on his own, and already knew he had a reputation in weapons inventing, so he made the decission then and there to try and make a name for himself on his own in that field.  on his way out he passed Black Hat and didn't flinch when Black Hat stopped him to say,

"All the money I owe you has been placed into your bank acount, Doctor." 

Flug nodded and continued on untill he was about half a mile away from the mansion, finding the nearest bank, and checking how much he got.  It looked like enough to get himself a small house in town and a little car, only big enough for two people.

After two weeks of unpacking and buying furniture he needed Dr.Flug was settled in and ready to get back on his feet.

The same couldn't be said for his former employer.


	2. Due dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter's so short. And black hat is kinda ooc again, but he's...  
> Okit's complicated. This is how I think he'd react to the scenerio. So yeah.

Black Hat slammed his fist against his desk, making 5.0.5 jump and even Dementia flinch a little.    
"So you idiots really have no idea what to do?!  No ideas for what to make next?" He shouted at the two, who only looked back up at him with fear and confusion.  Dementia raised her hand and started to say,  
"Well Black Hat, Flug did take all his blueprints with him, and we don't exactly know how to decipher the notes he left behind so uh, no not really." 

Black Hat growled and Dementia let her arm fall back to get side while 5.0.5 cowered behind her.  Black Hat pressed his palm over his eyes and sighed angrily.    
"We have a catalog due to release, and you're telling me we have NOTHING?!"

"Well uhm, we have the stuff we already have." Dementia tried to sooth,  taking a small step towards the desk.

"The catalog is for NEW INVENTIONS! You MORON!" Black Hat roared back at her, making the walls tremble and the glass in a picture frame on his desk crack.  5.0.5 let out a terrified shriek and ran out of the office while Dementia stood frozen in place.  She stared at the man she'd found herself infatuated with so long ago, and denied that any of this was his fault.  She blamed Dr.Flug for this, he'd been weak.  He couldn't handle the job, in her mind, and she hated him for it.  She hated the attention he got from Black Hat, even when it was negative.  She stood there staring like a deer in the headlights until Black Hat ordered her to get out.

Once he was left alone to his thoughts Black Hat sighed and shook his head.  He looked at the broken picture frame. The photograph was black and white, of himself and Flug in front of the soon-to-be BlackHat Organization.  They were so young he barely recognised himself, let alone Flug.  Black Hat felt a pang of something in his chest.  Like he wasn't getting enough air andat the same time was breathing in too much to take.   
Regret.  
He'd almost forgotten what that felt like.  Such a human emotion, so long lost to him.  Flug was right, he was pathetic.  He broke too easily.  Black Hat grimaced and picked up the picture frame.  Running a gloved finger along the thick crack across the center, then the webbing hairline cracks threaded around it.  He stared at himself in the photograph.  What was that? Eighty years ago? One hundred?  He couldn't remember anymore.  He stared at the face grinning at him, too happy and too human.  Too everything.  Then at Flug, what he'd been before the accident, before everything.  His smile was soft and confident.  With an almost knowing raised eyebrow and glasses low on his nose.  They always would fall and need to be pushed back up.  Black Hat tried to remember the last time he saw that face.  What it had become because of him.

Black Hat remembered vividly the day it all happened.  They'd prepared everything, Flug taking care of setting up the sigils and placement of items, and Black Hat himself contributing the necessary ingredients for the ritual.  All was accounted for except for their lack of understanding.  They didn't know what they were unaware of, that is to say they had thought they knew everything about what they'd planned.  But the moment Black Hat had finished the chant and the gateway opened, it was too late.  The power that coursed through Black Hat only syrpassed by the fear they both felt.  But fear was soon replaced with anger and malice and then that was all Black Hat had been left with.  The last thing whatever shred of his humanity was left could do was use the power he'd been given to heal them both.  Subsequently cursing them both to never die.  Black Hat, blinded by sudden power and loss of humanity, had seen it as a blessing rather than a curse, but Flug had realised as they stopped aging while their peers continued to, that they now only had eachother.  And Black Hat was no longer the man he was when they'd met.  Black Hat supposed all the years had finally worn the doctor down and he'd finally snapped.  Black Hat should have been angry then.  He should have lashed out, or laughed at Flug and reminded him that he was all he had left.  But he didn't.  He slinked away and hid with his tail between his legs.  Why was he even surprised?  He should have known this was going to happen.

Black Hat shook his head again and set the frame on the desk with the picture facing down, pushing back the memories.  It couldn't be helped.  What was the past was the past.  Black Hat decided he didn't need Flug's old blueprints.  He could think for himself and carry his own weight.

But the deadline was coming close, and his reputation was in the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm going off the headcanon that flug and bh used to be humans. Still villains, but bh wasn't the monster he is now. And like, they tried to summon some eldritch horror that taught bh some cosmic lesson in greed but bh kept the power. And flug is immortal in this,and boy does immortality hurt the soul!

**Author's Note:**

> (Again, sorry about ooc black hat)


End file.
